The present invention relates to a portable chair structure, and particularly to a portable chair structure that is convenient for people climibing mountain or camping, mainly consisted of air cushion body, seat coverand support; when collapsed the gas in air cushion body can be discharged to enable it to be rolled up around the support as the shaft to become very small in dimension in facility of carrying.
As regard to the conventional portable chairs in general, they can not meet real need of consumers due to excessive dimensions after folded down and lacking of seat back; further because of materials for production they are too heavy to fail meet the user's requirement of convenience that has caused inconvenience and trouble of use for consumers.